In many memory devices, including random access memory (RAM) devices, data is typically accessed by supplying an address to an array of memory cells and then reading data from the memory cells that reside at the supplied address. However, in content addressable memory (CAM) devices, data within a CAM array is not accessed by initially supplying an address, but rather by initially applying data (e.g., search words) to the array and then performing a search operation to identify one or more entries within the CAM array that contain data equivalent to the applied data and thereby represent a “match” condition. In this manner, data is accessed according to its content rather than its address. Upon completion of the search operation, the identified location(s) containing the equivalent data is typically encoded to provide an address (e.g., block address+row address within a block) at which the matching entry is located. If multiple matching entries are identified in response to the search operation, then local priority encoding operations may be performed to identify a location of a best or highest priority matching entry. Such priority encoding operations frequently utilize the relative physical locations of multiple matching entries within the CAM array to identify a highest priority matching entry. An exemplary CAM device that utilizes a priority encoder to identify a highest priority matching entry is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,613 to Diede et al., entitled “Content Addressable Memory with Longest Match Detect,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Additional CAM devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,706,224, 5,852,569 and 5,964,857 to Srinivasan et al. and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,101,116, 6,256,216,6,128,207 and 6,262,907 to Lien et al., assigned to the present assignee, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
CAM cells are frequently configured as binary CAM cells that store only data bits (as “1” or “0” logic values) or as ternary (or quaternary) CAM cells that store data bits and mask bits. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, when a mask bit within a ternary CAM cell is inactive (e.g., set to a logic 1 value), the ternary CAM cell may operate as a conventional binary CAM cell storing an “unmasked” data bit. When the mask bit is active (e.g., set to a logic 0 value), the ternary CAM cell is treated as storing a “don't care” (X) value, which means that all compare operations performed on the actively masked ternary CAM cell will result in a cell match condition. Thus, if a logic 0 data bit is applied to a ternary CAM cell storing an active mask bit and a logic 1 data bit, the compare operation will indicate a cell match condition. A cell match condition will also be indicated if a logic 1 data bit is applied to a ternary CAM cell storing an active mask bit and a logic 0 data bit. Accordingly, if a data word of length N, where N is an integer, is applied to a ternary CAM array having a plurality of entries therein of logical width N, then a compare operation will yield one or more match conditions whenever all the unmasked data bits of an entry in the ternary CAM array are identical to the corresponding data bits of the applied search word. This means that if the applied search word equals {1011}, the following entries will result in a match condition in a CAM comprising ternary CAM cells: {1011}, {X011}, {1X11}, {10X1}, {101X}, {XX11}, {1XX1}, . . . , {1XXX}, {XXXX}. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, conventional “quatemary” CAM cells, which have four valid combinations of states: ((data=0, mask=active), (data=1, mask=active), (data=0, mask=inactive), (data=1, mask=inactive)), are frequently treated as “ternary” CAM cells because two of the four states represent an equivalent active mask condition. In contrast, ternary CAM cells may include CAM cells having two bits of data that are configurable in only three valid combinations: ((0,1)=0, (1,0)=1, (0,0)=mask and (1,1)=invalid). Both types of cells will be referred to herein as ternary CAM cells.
CAM devices may also use coding techniques to detect and correct one-bit soft errors in entries within a CAM array. One such CAM device that uses a parity comparator to detect errors is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,656 to Rusu et al., entitled “Method and Apparatus for Detecting Soft Errors in Content Addressable Memory Arrays.” Another such CAM device that uses dynamic content addressable memory (DCAM) cells is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,073 to Batson et al., entitled “DRAM CAM Cell with Hidden Refresh.” In particular, the '073 patent discloses a technique for performing hidden refresh of dynamic CAM entries using non-destructive read operations that may be performed during match line (ML) precharge operations. Upon reading, the entries may be checked for errors and possibly corrected before undergoing a refresh write operation.
In some applications, multiple CAM devices may be used in a system that groups CAM entries according to their numeric value. For example, as illustrated by FIG. 1A, multiple ternary CAM devices, shown as TCAM CHIP0-CHIP7, may be used in a system 10 that processes internet protocol addresses (IP_ADDRESS) as comparands that are applied to the CAM devices during search operations. In the system 10 of FIG. 1A, a programmable address comparator 12 responds to a received address by generating a multi-bit instruction valid signal (INSTRUCTION_VALID). This instruction valid signal may operate to selectively enable one of the multiple CAM devices during a search operation that is performed in response to a search instruction (INSTRUCTION). During the search operation, the other CAM devices may remain idle or undergo local operations. As illustrated by FIG. 1B, the entries within the multiple CAM devices of FIG. 1A may be sorted into groups having address boundaries that accord with a partitioned Patricia Tree of addresses: with CHIP0 containing 32-bit addresses that range between address A0 (shown as 0.0.0.0) and address A1 and CHIP7 containing 32-bit addresses that range between address A7 and address A8 (shown as 255.255.255.255). Moreover, the programmable address comparator 12 may be programmed with the boundary addresses A0-A8. Thus, upon receipt of an IP_ADDRESS having a value that falls within the range between address An and address A(n+1), TCAM CHIPn will be selected to undergo a search operation while the other CAM devices remain idle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,324,087, 6,538,911 and 6,542,391 appear to disclose CAM devices having multiple CAM array blocks therein that may be selectively idled to conserve power during partial chip search operations.
Notwithstanding these CAM devices, there continues to be a need for improved CAM devices having enhanced performance and reliability characteristics.